¡¿Sera mi buena Suerte!
by skarlet3
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata solo simples estudiantes de preparatoria. por fin a llegado asu ultimo capitulo asi que no se pierdan el final
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! este es mi primer fic y de hecho la primera vez que lo publico a qui pero por fa leanlo y diganme su opinion, asi que acepto quejas, sigerencias y criticas

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

Capítulo primero

A veces pienso será buena suerte o mala suerte…?, bueno para mí es buena suerte creo…, haber que resulta de todos esto.  
Si, por fin, por azares del destino hice equipo con la chica que me gusta no solo eso sino que será por todo un semestre que los dos tendremos que trabajar juntos.

No sé porque pero no puedo ver nadie más que no sea ella, es hermosa, amable, inteligente y sobre todo algo tímida en pocas palabras es perfecta. Sin mencionar que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, el uniforme se le ve genial y ese es el de diario, pero el deportivo se le ve mejor.

Esta bien dejemos eso a un lado y empecemos desde el principio, todo comenzó el lunes de hace un mes que inicie el nivel medio superior, pensé que sería el peor de mis días, había decidido ir a la misma preparatoria que mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki estuvimos casi sin vernos por tres años bueno porque él se fue con su abuelo y estudio fuera del país y bueno yo me fue con mis padres a la aldea del sonido por un tiempo y por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre, pero en el verano nos encontramos de nuevo en la playa de Konoha platicamos sobre lo que hicimos en este tiempo, el me menciono que ya se había inscrito en la preparatoria y le dije que yo también, hubieran visto su cara de emoción y fue cuando recordé el por qué le decía dobe.

Flash back

Naruto: "si de veras que si! Sasuke de nuevos estaremos juntos y volveremos hacer los Chicos más populares de la escuela deatabayo!"

Sasuke: "cállate Naruto exageras! No es para tanto y eso de populares, será bueno solo para ti porque yo no soporto a esas niñas tan escandalosas! Donde quiera que voy es lo mismo un montón de chicas tontas sonriéndome y mirándome crees que no es molesto solo de acordarme me pongo de malas dobe! "

Naruto: Bueno yo lo decía por que hace unos días vi a una de nuestra compañeras de la academia y como te explico…, cambio bastante y es muy hermosa tanto que todos volteaban a verla cuando pasaba por la calle con un helado en la mano derecha, la salude para saber si era quien yo creía pero se sonrojo tanto, que un montón de chicos se dieron cuenta que se sonrojo por que le hable y me corretearon por toda la aldea y no pude hablar con ella así que espero volverla a ver en el primer día de clases".

Sasuke: "hmn! Y que tiene que ver eso con lo de ser popular?"

Naruto: "¡no entiendes me vio tan guapo que se sonrojo por eso, teme!".

Sasuke: si tu lo dices…!

Fin de de flash back

En ese momento no me intereso de quien se trataba y mucho menos le pregunte quien creía que era. Bueno ese lunes me levante tome un baño para despertar, después baje a desayunar y Salí con bastante tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré al dobe quien me gritaba

Naruto:" Heyyyyy! Sasuke aquí teme voltea y espérame!"

Quise hacer que no lo escuche pero me alcanzo y termino de gritarme

Naruto:" teme! ¿Por qué no te detienes, cual es la prisa por llegar? ".

No le conteste solo lo mire y me detuve para ir a su paso, el solo sonrió y siguió caminado diciendo que hoy conocería chicas lindas, que las invitaría a salir y esperaba ver a Sakura y la chica del otro día, y de nuevo no le pregunte por ella en ese momento llegamos a la entrada de la escuela seguí caminando y Naruto se detuvo saludando a Shino y Kiba, me acerque y los salude poco después llego Shikamaru que también nos saludo  
En eso llego un chico con una libreta de dibujo abierta y nos saludo a igual que a shikamaru, Lo mire con cara de quién diablos eres y Kiba nos presento.

Kiba: el es Sai.

Sasuke: mi nombre es Sasuke y el que está aquí es… (tenia que interrumpirme como siempre)  
Naruto: soy Naruto Dateabayo!  
Sai: mucho gusto.

Shino: ¿porque la Libreta abierta, Que estas dibujando?

Sai: ¿Mejor pregúntame a quien?

Shino: me imagino que esperas verla y dibujarla pero te advierto es mi amiga y no me gusta que no le pidas permiso para ello.

Sasuke: no es por interrumpir pero no creo que el deba pedir permiso por hacer un simple dibujo.

Para mi sorpresa todos voltearon y la vi… entrando con elegancia con una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con la luz y en eso note que Sai solo la dibujaba a ella; pero no me importo solo la mire; el uniforme se le veía como ya dije antes, genial, una blusa blanca con el escudo de la escuela en las mangas y la falda de color azul marino unos diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla y un chalequito del mismo color torneaba muy bien su cuerpo en eso Naruto grito.

Naruto: "Hey! Hinata-chan Holaaaa!"  
Hinata: "Naruto-kun buenos días!, eto me quería disculpar por no haberte saludado ese día solo que no te, que saliste corriendo,¿por qué? Naruto-Kun."

Naruto: "a eso es que me acorde de ir con unos amigos; pero, ¿por que te sonrojaste?"

Hinata:" eto por que tenia helado en la boca y no podía responderte con la boca llena (hinata sonrojada jugando con sus dedos) y cuando te iba a saludar note que corrías con unos chicos."

Naruto:" si verdad, es que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos."

Hinata: "entiendo pero por favor discúlpame"

Naruto: "no hay problema "(colocando sus manos atrás de la cabeza)

Kiba: "Hola! Hinata lista para el primer día de clases"  
Shino: "Buenos días Hinata"

Hinata: Buenos días Kiba, buenos días Shino y si estoy lista

En eso volteo y me vio junto a Shikamaru y a Sai, me acerque y la salude con indiferencia a fin y al cabo todas las chicas se emocionaban con un simple saludo pero ella solo respondió igual de fríamente, mientras que con Shikamaru y Sai fue más amigable y dulce eso me molesto y me retire pero cuando iba a entrar al edificio un grupo de Chicas se me atravesó y me saludaron diciendo:

Club de fans: " somos del el club de Fans de los hermanos Uchiha y de ahora en adelante todas las mañanas te saludaremos con el mismo entusiasmo que hoy por que tu Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha son los chicos mas guapos que hay en Konoha."

Todos se sorprendieron y Naruto solo me miro con un risa de que suerte tienes, pero cuando voltee para mirarla a ella y darle a entender que yo era guapo y popular me lleve una gran sorpresa ella ni siquiera me estaba viendo estaba platicando con Sai y sonriéndole pasando de largo a lado mío, me quede como idiota mirando y me enoje aun mas diciendo que ninguna escuchen bien ninguna chica me ignora así que desde ese día haría que Hinata Hyuga callera a mis pies.

Poco después decidir ir a salón de clase así que me aleje de ese grupo de chicas pero dos de ellas me siguieron quise ignorarlas pero ellas me hablaron eran nada menos que Sakura e Ino que me decían que esperaban que fuéramos en el mismo salón de clases como cuando estábamos en la academia yo como siempre desde que recuerdo las ignore, pero como dije para mi Buena suerte cuando entre al salón y Vi a Naruto me di cuenta que también esta Hinata en el mismo salón, no pude evitar una sonrisa de triunfo esto facilitaría las cosas, porque no tendría que averiguar su horario ni nada mas, simplemente tendríamos el mismo horario y por consiguiente averiguar el resto sería mucho mas fácil en verdad ese día fue mejor de lo que me imagine.

Me senté sin decir nada solo espere a que ella dejara de hablar con el dobe y no quería que notara lo interesado que estaba por ella. Oh, no! Sasuke Uchiha no se delata, de que no puede dejar de pensar en esa hermosa sonrisa y esos bellos ojos claros como la luna. No para nada… es al contrario todas caen a mis pies y me imploran por atención pero…!

Sakura: Sasuke por favor siéntate a mi lado

Ino: no se vale Sakura! El se sentara a lado mió!

Naruto: si teme siéntate con ellas porque yo ya le prometí a Hinata que me sentaría a lado de ella y no quiero que por que las estas ignorando me lo pidan a mí, y no me gusta decirle a una chica que no!

Dijo Hinata?! yo apreté mi mochila y le grite

Sasuke: deja de molestar usurantocachi y no me voy a sentar con ellas porque no quiero!; porque me molesta estar a lado de chicas pesadas!.

Hinata: Quiero pedirle que por favor no le hable así a Naruto-kun, por que a diferencia de usted el si tiene educación, y sabe respetar a una dama y si no le gusta sentarse a lado de chicas que son pesadas le recomiendo que se cambie de lugar por si no lo anotado mis cosas están en frente suyo y Naruto estará a un lodo mió. (Dijo Hinata con voz clara y lo más educada que pudo con una fingida sonrisa pero una mirada de enojo.)

Sasuke: No me cambiare de lugar, simplemente porque no se me dala gana y además yo escogí es te lugar sin importar quien este a lado mío.

Hinata: tiene razón solo le pido no le grite a Naruto –Kun en mi presencia

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata-chan el teme y Yo así no llevamos no pasa nada!

Hinata: entiendo Naruto-kun, perdón si te incomode pero no me agrada que les griten a las personas que estimo.

Pero cuando iba a responder le un profesor entro era nada menos que La tia de Naruto Shisune:  
Shisune: Buenos días jóvenes; mi nombre es Shisune Uzumaki y les daré la clase de Ciencias que incluyen Física y Química además de Biología, calificare de la siguiente manera 10% tareas para la casa, 40% exámenes y el 50% restante por proyectos que les dejare hacer a partir del siguiente mes en equipo pero les advierto que no por ser en equipo será fácil, se los digo por que yo no dejare que escojan el a su compañero de equipo si no que será al azar y la calificación de los proyectos se hará de la siguiente manera una es la investigación es decir que tanto investigaron incluyendo libros, teorías, visitas a museos y demás.  
Segundo la exposición para medir que tanto saben del tema y como se desenvuelven explicándolo a sus compañeros y tercero el trabajo terminado para su calificación; estos puntos sumaran un total de 50% , y los equipo serán en parejas si solo dos pero eso será en un mes, el sorteo será en la clase numero 5 contando esta como la primera. Así que háganse a la idea de que trabajaran con alguien distinto a parte de sus amigos.

Clase: Noooooo! Por que? No es justo. (viejos recuerdo)

Sasuke: con la mala suerte que suelo tener es seguro que me tocara con Naruto, me da igual a no ser que me toque con…

Así fue la primera semana la mayoría de los profesores se dedicaron a presentarse y a explicar cómo calificarían en el semestre, todas las materias ya habían dejado tareas estaba esa de ecuaciones de tercer grado con parábolas de la clase de Matemáticas algebraicas del profesor Kakashi que no son tan difíciles para alguien con mi capacidad de genio por la que me caracterizo no por nada son un genio, la materia de Ingles de la profesora Kurenai, la de Historia el profesor Souma y la única que no dejo alguna tarea la que se volvería mi materia favorita Educación física el profesor Gai, les explico porque mi materia favorita.

Es simplemente porque nunca imagine que así se vería un ángel en uniforme deportivo, haber como lo explico una ajustada camiseta que no dejaban nada a la imaginación al igual que el pequeño short que mostraban sus largas y hermosas piernas bien torneadas no pude evitar mirarla con detalle claro sin que los demás se dieran cuenta pero para el colmo no era el único sino que hasta Naruto casi se le salen los ojos y le sangra la nariz, al igual que a Sai y a el chico perro de Kiba. Bien aquí está la explicación del porque note que era tímida y es que no quería salir de los vestidores y cuando salió fue porque el Profesor Gai dijo que la suspendería si no salía ella salió muy sonrojada y no era para menos todos la miraban incluyéndome, las demás chicas la miraban con envidia y coraje.  
A partir de ese día la situación se complico con migo y es que como…,lo explico mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas no podía evitar soñar con ella.

Sueño de Sasuke:

Estoy en la playa sentado mirando cuando una chica muy hermosa con un diminuto bikini negro sale del agua frente a mis ojos y lo mejor de todo no hay nadie estamos solos ella y yo, mejora cuando ella camina sensualmente hacia mí y cuando por fin está muy cerca de mi noto que es Hinata y me dice sensualmente

Hinata: Sasuke – Kun (algo sonrojada)

Sasuke:

Me levanto y la abrazo sin que ella oponga resistencia y sin pensarlo la beso ardientemente y ella me corresponde de igual manera, pero demonios necesito respirar y nos separamos, ella sigue mirándome sonrojada y me dice:

Hinata: Sasuke-kun! Te deseo (dice suave y dulcemente)

No resisto más y me lanzo con todo y caigo de mi cama despertando por el fuerte dolor y me pregunto si es una obsesión, deseo o algo más.

Lo peor de esto es que mi Hermano empezó a molestarme con que le dirá a mamá de lo que hablo dormido, lo que temo es que quiera que haga sus obligación por él, a cambio de su silencio. Y es que por lo que me dijo escucho el mejor de mis sueños:

Comienza en mi habitación no recuerdo cómo llegamos ahí pero no me importa, pero sí recuerdo lo mejor parte  
Hinata: "Sasuke…ahh" gemia mientras me miraba con esos ojos tan gentiles. Me sonrió mientras mi mano bajaba desde su hombro hasta su seno. Pellizque su pezón suavemente y la sensación que me estaba quemando fue devastadora.

Sasuke: "Hinata…" dije suavente justo cuando tomaba su otro pezón con mi boca.

Hinata: "Por favor…" decía sensualmente que me hacia casi perder el control

Mi otra mano se encontraba debajo de la rodilla de ella y estaba intentando de tener mejor acceso en ella. ME encontraba completamente desnudo y queriendo entrar en ella. Ambos compartíamos el mismo deseo. Quería fundirme dentro de ella, rozando y presionando.

Hinata:"Por favor Sasuke-kun " dijo de nuevo gimiendo  
La toque y note que ella estaba tan húmeda y lista para mí.

Continué succionando su seno, y con mi otra mano le brindaba placer allí abajo, moviendo mi mano circularmente. Ella apretó sus manos en mi pelo. Era realmente una locura ya estaba casi allí pero quería mas, no se solo quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo que estaba perdiendo el control pero a la vez que gritara mi nombre

Sasuke: "Hinata-chan di que me deseas, di mi nombre y no me detendré."

Y justo cuando decido penetrarla despierto de golpe por que alguien se está riendo y es nada más y nada menos que Itachi que dice:

Itachi: "Hinata di que me deseas, di mi nombre y no me detendré" ja ja ja ja ja ja, vaya hermanito que sueño es ese y mírate como estas sudando y tu amiguito está muy animado.

Me cubrí rápidamente con las sabanas y le grite:

Sasuke: ¡Demonios Itachi quien te dio permiso de entrar así a mi habitación!

Itachi: "de hecho toque pero escuche unos ruidos raros y decidí pasar, pensé que tenias fiebre o alguna pesadilla por el sudor pero me sorprendí cuando te escuche".

Fue lo más vergonzoso que alguien le puede pasar y más por que el que me despertó de mi mejor sueño fue itachi. Mi hermano mayor. Así transcurrió un mes fue tan rápido y mis sueños desde ese día no volvieron por culpa de mi hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es la conti espero les guste ^_^

_______________________________************************************____________________________________________

CAPITULO 2

Y por fin paso el mes y llego el día. En primera nunca creí que en verdad pasara. Bueno explico por que fue; ese día desperté antes de lo acostumbrado y tampoco volví a soñar con ella al contrario en vez de eso soñaba cosas vergonzosas y siempre Itachi estaba allí riéndose de mi como buen en hermano mayor.

La rutina era la de siempre para ir a la escuela levantarme bla bla bla… y mejor me enfoco en lo que importa.

Naruto y Yo llegamos al salón y nos sentamos

Naruto: "¡Sasuke por que me despertaste mas temprano no es justo estaba soñando que hacia equipo con Hinata!".

Sasuke: "¡queeee! ¡Y por que tendrías tanta suerte!" (Demonios me delate)

Naruto: "¡vaya teme no imagine que cayeras con esa simple broma, la verdad solo lo dije por molestarte en recompensa por levantarme temprano!"

Sasuke: "¡Grrrr… a mi que me importa con quien te toque mientras no sea conmigo que mas me da!"

Naruto: ¡seguro que no te importa con quien yo haga equipo pero que hay de Hinata, mira teme creerás que soy un tonto y no me doy cuenta pero tratas de llamar su atención estas atento cuando le preguntan que tipo de Chicos le gustan, si ya tiene novio y la miras demasiado en educación física además de que no escondes tu enorme sonrisa cuando entra al salón, cuando te saluda y sobre todo cuando ella te habla!.

Sasuke: "¡imaginaciones tuyas porque yo no soy así (vaya Naruto no están dobe como creí) y ni si quiera la noto!"

Naruto: "¡entonces no tiene nada que ver que hoy llegáramos temprano a clases y entráramos al salón, con que Hinata le haya tocado la limpieza del salón en esta semana junto con Kiba, simple coincidencia no…!".

El dobe me descubrió, si a decir verdad por eso salí temprano y como no quería llegar yo solo y no poder dar una explicación para cuando Hinata llegara con Kiba al salón de clases decidí pasar por Naruto, pero nunca imagine que se diera cuenta y tenía que salir del apuro así que dije:

Sasuke: "¡Mira Naruto no es lo que crees, solo fue que desperté muy temprano y ya no pude dormir por eso decidí pasar temprano por ti para venir a la escuela y tampoco me acordaba, que a Hyuga le tocaba la semana de limpieza. Es mas no importa lo que tenga que ver con ella y menos si esta en el salón por que yo me saldré en cuanto ella llegue!".

Pero para mi sorpresa ella estaba parada atrás de mí escuchando casi todo lo que dije

Hinata: "Buenos días Naruto!. Igual para usted Uchiha-san pero como acabo de llegar y tengo que hacer la limpieza me imagino que saldrá ahora mismo... ¿no es así…!?"

Me congele esto era peor que el sueño donde caía enfrente de ella, esto era real y nada cambiaría lo que dije ni una simple disculpa así que solo dije:

Sasuke: "me retiro…, ah! Y buenos días Hyuga!"

Salí como si nada pero en verdad estaba demasiado molesto no solo con Naruto por decirme todo eso si no conmigo mismo por no recordar que en cualquier momento ella llegaría y me podría escuchar.

Sasuke: "demonios, demonios". (dijo en voz muy baja)

Naruto: ¡Sasuke espérame yo también salgo contigo!

Hinata: ¡pero Naruto-kun…!

Naruto: ¡yo también me salgo porque te estorbaría además mira ya llego Kiba!"

Hinata: "¡entonces me apresurare para que puedas entrar muy pronto Naruto-kun!"

Yo me enoje aun mas, Naruto siempre era tratado bien por ella, siempre le sonreía y platicaba con el la mayoría del tiempo, sí… estaba celoso que no me notara que fuera uno mas del salón para ella.

Paso el tiempo y yo me quede como si nada a esperar el inicio de la clase de ciencias, cuando ella se sentó en el mismo lugar desde hace un mes que era frente al mío, entonces llego la profesora y dijo:

Shizune: Buenos días Jóvenes! Hoy es el día que esperaban con ansías, así que por favor guarden silencio; estos papeles pequeños color amarillo se los pasare a sus compañeros y los irán pasando hacia atrás tomando uno cada quien coloquen sus nombre completo y dóblenlo en cuatro después yo pasare con esta caja y los colocaran dentro, bien entonces comencemos.

La verdad ya no me importaba con quien me tocara ni que pasara el resto del día solo quería que pasara el tiempo lo mas rápido posible.

Shizune: ¡Bien ya son todos ahora revolveré los papeles y comenzare a sacar cada uno y los anotare en estas Hojas, Será una por equipo, colocare el nombre y numero de equipo, es una especie de control de sus proyectos y calificación de los puntos antes mencionados así que cuando termine de armar equipos los llamare en voz alta y se sentaran con su respectivo compañero de equipo.

Naruto: ¡con quien me tocara eh eh!

Sasuke: Cállate Naruto nos van a regañar y que mas da con quien te toque!

Shizune: bueno así quedaron los equipos

Equipo 1  
NARUTO UZUMAKI  
INIZUKA KIBA

Equipo 2  
HARUNO SAKURA  
YAMANAKA INO

Equipo 3  
UCHIHA SASUKE  
HYUGA HINATA

En ese momento me sorprendí y solo la mire con cara de sorpresa mientras se levantaba y también me miraba igual de sorprendida, pero nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos sentados juntos, los demás se rieron y nosotros solo nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros lugares algo sonrojados.

Equipo 4  
NARA SHIKAMARU  
ABURAME SHINO

Equipo 5  
AKIMICHI CHOUJI  
SAI

De los demás equipos no puse atención…, si contrabajo me acuerdo de los que yo conozco y con quienes hablo y a mi solo me importaba mi buena suerte otro punto a mi favor podré pasar mas tiempo con ella.  
La profesora nos dio nuestro primer tema la evolución de los mamíferos hasta la época moderna. Y así pasaron las horas que fueron muy largas para mi tenía que hablar con ella cuando terminaran las clases y eso hice.

Lo primero, fue disculparme por lo que dije cuando ella llego:

Sasuke: ¡Hyuga perdón por lo que escuchaste cuando llegaste, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, y no quise decir eso es solo que…, no quería estorbarte por si no querías que estuviera en el salón cuando limpiaras, se que no tengo excusa pero me sentiré mejor si me perdonas ya que trabajaremos juntos por un semestre!".

Hinata: "¡Uchiha-san ya paso, y…, si te disculpo entiendo lo que dijiste pero si me moleste un poco escuchar que te daba igual mi presencia, pensé que no te agrado como amiga o algo por estilo!"

Sasuke: "¡Para nada. Tu me agradas mucho!"

Hinata: eeeeeh! (sonrojada)

Sasuke: ¡digo como amiga y ahora como compañera de equipo!

Me sentí muy feliz por que me perdono y mas por lo que me dijo después

Hinata: ¡ah! ¡Eto, p-p puedes llamarme Hinata ya que seremos buenos amigos, claro si tu quieres…!

Sasuke: "con una condición "

Hinata: "¡¿cual?!"

Sasuke: ¡que tu me también me llames por mi nombre!

Hinata: Si! Sasuke-kun (sonrojada)

Sasuke: Muy bien Hinata-chan

Y por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo de cómo trabajaríamos por dos semanas en la investigación del tema y si seria en mi casa o en la de ella. Al final gane yo, será en mi casa y ahora va a lado mió con un helado de chocolate en la mano sonriendo; en verdad se ve hermosa, y yo con una simple paleta de vainilla pero me siento feliz por esta buena suerte y espero que no solo seamos amigos sino que algo mas por que se que ella no es una obsesión si no que es el amor de mi vida.  
Esperen por que el escalofrió ¡hay no Itachi! Demonios que haré si llega conocerla nunca me dejara vivir en paz; solo espero que siga mi buena suerte y no se encuentre en casa.  
Y cuando entre mi sorpresa fue tanta al verlo parado en el recibidor

Itachi:"Bienvenido Hermanito y ¿quien es la dama que te acompaña?"

Hinata: "¡Hyuga Hinata mucho gusto!"

Itachi: "soy Itachi Uchiha Y el gusto es mió". (Sonrisa malvada)

Mi buena suerte se ha ido, ya sabía que era demasiado bello para que durara para siempre, por que mi hermano me tortura; no es justa la vida con migo.

Itachi: "¡no te preocupes no diré nada pero harás mi obligaciones por dos semanas, que te parece, aceptas…!"

Sasuke: "¡demonios itachi que no vez que tengo mucha tarea!"

Itachi: ¡Hinata-chan sabes yo…!

Hinata no escucho por que Sasuke le tapo la boca a Itachi rápidamente y por Sasuke ya la había pasado a la sala.

Itachi: "es broma, me crees capaz de hacerte sufrir con eso, no para nada y entiendo el por qué de tus sueños; ella es muy bonita y me gustaría que fuera mi cuñada, No te tomes mis bromas enserio."

Sasuke: "¡claro como creerte si tela pasas torturándome desde que tengo memoria!"

Itachi: "¡es que así demuestro cuanto quiero a mi hermanito!". (Con cara de chico bueno)

Lo mejor es que después de que Itachi nos dejo solos en la sala platicamos de lo que nos gusta y que nos molesta, además de que solo me sonreía a mi, hasta que la acompañe a su casa y ella me beso en la mejilla despidiéndose.

Hinata: "¡Gracias Sasuke-kun por ser tan lindo conmigo y traerme a mi casa!"

Sasuke:" ¡no hay de que si para mi es un placer!"

Hinata: "¡estoy feliz de que seas tu mi compañero de equipo y… ¿podemos ir juntos mañana a la escuela? Claro si no te molesta….!"

Sasuke esta sin habla no sabe que decir y Hinata solo baja la mirada y se sonroja

Contesta idiota y dile que si, que es tu mayor deseo estar a su lado por siempre

Sasuke: "¡si claro! ¡Y-y-y-yo paso por ti!" (dice feliz y con una enorme sonrisa)

Hinata: "¡hasta mañana Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke: ¡hasta mañana Hime!  
Creo que tengo esperanzas y no dejare pasar esta gran oportunidad de conquistar definitivamente el corazón de mi Hime.


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que somos amigos y me doy cuenta que la quiero cada vez mas, pienso mucho en ella y la duda me mata, y es por que, hace poco escuche a Sakura decir a un grupo de chicas que Hinata estaba enamorada de un chico, sentí como si en ese momento alguien me hubiera apuñalado y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir un frió indescriptible, no sentía mis manos solo camine como si nada existiera, si alguien me hablo no me di cuenta y si Naruto se dio cuenta no me importo y fue el que me saco del trance en que me encontraba.

Naruto: "teme demonios te estoy hablando y no me contesta, dime ¿que tienes que te pasa… ? "

Sasuke: "nada…"(con voz baja)

Naruto: "como que nada, solo hay que mirarte para no darse cuenta que algo te pasa."

Sasuke: "cállate Naruto, si digo que no me pasa nada, es porque no me pasa nada  
Y si me pasara no es de tu incumbencia."

Naruto. "Si lo es; eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte así, si desde hace tiempo te notaba más alegre; es decir feliz, y me sentía bien por ti y ahora me preocupas."

Sasuke:"¡ es solo que…, escuche algo… y!"

Naruto: "déjame adivinar, el rumor que soltó Ino y que Sakura escucho y le está contando a todos. Dime es eso…?"

Sasuke: "entonces Hinata no le gusta ningún chico."(Demonios me delate aun mas que me pasa por que le digo esto al dobe )

Naruto:" Bueno teme, la verdad no es del todo mentira por que Kiba me dijo que sí; en efecto hay un chico pero no sabe quién es…  
Además yo creí que tú sabías, bueno por que ella habla mucho contigo y creí que eras tú por eso estabas feliz últimamente."

Sasuke: "está bien… Naruto te lo diré y es que necesito decírselo a alguien; y la única persona en quien puedo confiar es en ti."

Naruto:" es cerio eh Sasuke…, claro que puedes confiar en mí y cuenta conmigo porque ten lo por seguro que te ayudare."

La verdad no era la primera vez en que confiaba en Naruto, ya de niños me demostró que podía confiar en el, no por nada es mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke: "si Naruto, ella me gusta, no son sospechas tuyas, y no soy yo de quien está enamorada dobe, es por eso que estoy así. Porque no solo me gusta sino que…, demonios Naruto…, y – yo…, estoy e-e-enamorado."  
Naruto:" vaya Sasuke pensé que solo te gustaba, pero me has sorprendido con eso de que estas enamorado."

Así fue como comencé a contarle todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora; y admití que me confié, bueno ella y yo cada vez teníamos mas confianza, ella parecía cómoda trabajando conmigo, o eso creí yo, además de bueno…, el ego de saber que soy el mas popular me daba cierta ventaja de interesarle, pero no, me equivoque y eso si que fue como un balde agua fría arrojado mientras estas dormido y te despiertan del mejor sueño que hayas tenido.  
Ahora estoy en mi habitación meditando, el plan de Naruto, si…, así es, el tuvo un plan y es averiguar lo mas que se pueda sin parecer obvios.

Itachi:" despierta Sasuke"

Sasuke:" has me el favor de salir de mi cuarto y deja me en paz"

Itachi:" esta bien, yo solo quería hacerte empezar bien el día; por que ayer llegaste muy decaído y me pareció que algo te pasaba por que tampoco hablaste en la cena y mamá se preocupo por tu actitud, sin contar que cuando mamá te pregunto por Hinata dijiste que no la viste y eso es bastante raro en ti ya que cuando mamá te pregunta siempre tienes algo que contar de ella."  
"Dime hermano te peleaste con ella o te dijo que no eras nada atractivo y que ese barro en la frente te hacía ver aun peor."

Sasuke: "Nooo,para nada,mmm…! ¿un barro en mi frente…?" (se levanto corriendo y se vio en el espejo)

Itachi: "¡ja-ja ja-ja- ja no creí que funcionara eres muy simple y vanidoso!"

Sasuke: "que gracioso, y sobre lo anterior no pasa nada es solo que me sentía cansado".

Itachi: "si tu lo dices, sabes pensé que era por que ayer no la acompañaste a su casa."

Sasuke: "no siempre la acompaño a su casa por que tiene otras actividades después de la escuela, al igual que yo."

Itachi:" bueno no es por molestarte y se que dirás que no te importa pero, ayer vi Hinata con alguien…, un chico de su edad pero con un uniforme distinto parece que no es de la misma escuela que ustedes y como llegaste de mal humor, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero discúlpame por preocuparme por mi hermanito."

Así que si hay alguien, debo saber quien es, quien me ha quitado la oportunidad de estar con Hinata y la oportunidad de que ella me ame.

Sasuke:" no te preocupes no es de mi incumbencia, con quien este ella." (Tono como si no le importara)

Itachi: "no te lo dije Para molestarte y creo que ella te dirá quién es por que me saludo y hablamos solo un poco. No me lo presento por que el chico había ido a comprar creo que un helado, creo… Bueno te dejo para que no llegues tarde a la escuela."

Sasuke:" que…. Itachi espera…"

Ni modos tendré que esperar, bien me concentrare en otra cosa como en el partido de fútbol del sábado.

Naruto hablo de otra cosa durante todo el camino, por lo menos me conoce y no quiso molestarme, llagamos y como siempre salude a todos, como si no me importara nada, y como siempre las chicas fastidiosas se aparecieron

Chicas fans:"Querido Sasuke, esperamos que tengas un buen día, y nos alegra que aun no tengas novia por eso quiere decir que nos eres fiel."

Tontas si supieran que es por otra razón

Chicas fans. "Te esperamos a la hora del almuerzo como todos los días."

Naruto:" que bien otra vez comeré sin gastar mi dinero en la cafetería, solo espero que uno de los almuerzos que te den sea ramen."

Sasuke: "claro Naruto así podremos hablar sobre el plan"

Hinata: "buenos días, Naruto-kun y buenos días Sasuke-kun"

Naruto: "Hola. Hinata-chan"

Sasuke: "que tal Hinata." (tono de voz seria)

Naruto hablo con ella rumbo al salón en el primer piso así que yo solo escuchaba y no dije nada, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y fue cuando llego la profesora.

Shizune:" Jóvenes buenos días, los dejare trabajando en equipo con estas copias de un proyecto de hace dos años, quiero que para la próxima clase me den un resumen explicado, que fallas tuvo y por qué no dio resultado como lo habían planteado en la hipótesis, en donde estuvo el error, si lo resuelven les dará 2 puntos extras para el promedio final de los proyectos, y un punto sobre promedio final.  
Ven que buena soy y se quejaban, bueno comiencen."

Sakura:" profesora ¿tenemos que exponer el resultado?" (Levantando la mano)  
Shizune: "si claro, si no como sabré si están bien. Expondrán explicando cada paso y llegando al resultado."

Hinata:" ¿entregaremos el informe escrito o solo lo expondremos?" (Levantando la mano)

Shizune: "buen punto Hinata, quiero que me entreguen su resultado escrito para anexarlo al archivo de proyectos, y les advierto que no será fácil por eso les estoy dando esos puntos. Si no hay mas dudas comiencen atrabajar."

Genial esto me agrada el fin de semana lo pasare con Hinata y ella no podrá estar con ese idiota.

Hinata:" Sasuke-kun ¿estas molesto conmigo?"

Sasuke-kun:" No, claro que no." (Dijo más amable)

Hinata: "es que ayer no te despediste de mí."

Sasuke: "disculpa es solo que tuve un problema, pero no fue por que estuviera molesto."

Hinata: "que bien, sabes ayer me encontré a Itachi-san y lo salude."

Sasuke: "si me lo comento…, que te vio con alguien pero que no puedo conocerlo."

Hinata:"si es un amigo, que estimo mucho, pero no se lo pude presentar, había ido por un helado para mí."

Estima mucho... ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso…?, acaso…, no, diablos, diablos, que no se dé cuenta, que te importa, tranquilo. Cambia el tema.

Sasuke: "que bien, pero mejor comencemos con el trabajo."

Hinata: "si tienes razón, así podremos terminar antes y tengamos el fin de semana libre."

Sasuke: "es verdad."

Maldición, si no es una cosa u otra, parece que todo está en mi contra, yo y mi bocota. Y así comenzamos a trabajar en el proyecto, las clases termino y todo paso como siempre, en el almuerzo Naruto me dijo que tenia algo a mi favor y es que el fin de semana estaríamos juntos, y que la invitara al partido de fútbol que teníamos el sábado en la tarde, que esta vez no lo haría el, cuando por fin se termino el día, ella se acerco y me dijo.

Hinata: "…, eto… y y yo quería invitarte, claro si puedes acompañarme al teatro el domingo en la tarde mi amigo me regalo unos boletos y bueno no tengo con quien ir, el ira con su novia y yo pues no quiero hacer mal tercio, y no se quien mas pueda acompañarme." (Todo lo dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa; con mucho esfuerzo lo miro a los ojos)

Sasuke: "Y-y-yo..., si claro con gusto te acompañare. Pero con una condición."

Hinata:" ¿Una condición? Hmmmm… esta bien ¿cual?"

Sasuke: "que vayas al partido de fútbol que tendremos mañana."

Hinata: "si, de hecho se me hizo raro que Naruto-kun no me hubiera invitado… pero puede que se le olvido."

Sasuke: "entonces nos vamos juntos para la biblioteca y por fin terminemos el proyecto,¿ dime te parece o quieres ir a mi casa?"

Hinata: "mejor a tu casa y así puedo saludar a tu Mamá y a tu hermano."

Yo estaba sorprendido no podía creer que todo cambio por unas simples palabras, todo mi humor y mi mirada. Era solo un amigo de ella y tenia novia, creo que Itachi lo sabia pero no me lo dijo, en verdad le gusta hacerme sufrir, estúpido hermano mayor. Ahora que lo pienso creo que ya es tiempo de que le diga lo que ciento si no…, en verdad será demasiado tarde y no podré hacer nada.

Naruto:" ¿ya se van?"

Sasuke: "si nos vemos mañana Naruto y hablamos de lo que tenemos pendiente."

Hinata: "Hasta mañana ."

Naruto: "claro teme hablamos mañana y Hinata-chan te veo mañana."

Caminamos y me contó como conoció a su amigo y que ayer le pidió que fuera con el a la obra de teatro porque quería presentarle a su novia, pero que ella le dijo que no iría sola para hacer mal tercio y le regalo otro boleto como condición para que ella fuera, y no te que estaba muy feliz por su amigo.  
Llegamos a casa y mi mamá lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla y decirle que la extraño que por que no había ido a visitarla, mi madre la estima mucho creo que es por que no tiene Hijas, solo somos mi hermano y yo.  
A mí, solo me dijo que por que no le avise que iba a ir Hinata que habría hecho un pastel, ni si quiera dijo que bueno que llegaste.

Pasa lo mismo con Itachi la saludo y le dijo que si yo había aceptado ir al teatro con ella. Claro, el si sabia; por fin lo pude comprobar, por eso me dijo todo eso en la mañana. Terminamos el resumen y dividimos la exposición para el lunes e Itachi la fue a dejar en el auto, lo que se me hizo raro por que; yo creí que mi mamá me dejaría llevarla y lo que me pidió que hiciera fue que recogiera la mesa y que me apresurara. No se que planea Itachi o sabe algo que yo no…  
Odio tener dudas, o es que ya soy un paranoico y creo ver cosas donde no las hay. Es eso. Me despido como siempre y mi mamá igual que siempre la abraza y le dice que la extrañara que la visite mas seguido. Que se cuide mucho y que salude a su mamá de parte de todos nosotros.

En el auto

Itachi: "Hinata, así que se lo pediste al tonto de mi hermano y ¿te pusiste nerviosa?"

Hinata: "si mucho, y me alegra que aceptara. Sabes algo itachi-san, tu eres el único que sabe lo que siento por el."

Itachi: "y dime ya terminaste la bufanda."

Hinata: "si en la noche la termine, de hecho me causo muchos problemas, por que Ino se dio cuenta ayer y me pregunto; tuve que mentirle y decir le que era para un chico que no conocía y que no iba en la misma escuela; no si me creyó o no, pero se soltó un rumor, ahora hasta Kiba-kun me pregunta quien es."

Itachi: "bueno llegamos y sabes que cuentas conmigo y si mi hermano ya no te gusta, solo te puedo decir que yo estoy disponible."

Hinata: "si lo he pensado Itachi-san, lo malo es que yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun y no solo me gusta." (Lo dijo con mucha sinceridad que itachi solo sonrió).

Itachi: "si lo se… y me alegro."

El sábado corrí a la escuela, es que me gano el sueño, dormí muy bien, mas tranquilo ya que aclare lo que me agobiaba. Naruto corría a mi lado gritándome que la próxima vez el me dejaría atrás lo mas raro es que no me pregunto nada ceo que se le olvido, pero en el almuerzo me molesto hasta que le dije el por qué mi cambio de humor, así que el también se entero de todo.  
Pasaron las horas y por fin terminaron las clases y nos fuimos al partido no te algo pensativa a Hinata pero, en el partido nos apoyo mucho, a decir verdad nunca a gritado para apoyarnos y esta vez me apoyo a mi.

Hinata:" VAMOS SASUKE-KUN, ANOTA UN GOL."

Me animo, ni yo me la creía era como un sueño, comúnmente felicitaba a todos después del partido. No importa si los demás se molestan le dedique el Gol a ella y se sonrojo, se veía tan linda demonios mañana se lo diré, ya esta confirmado mañana después de la obra de teatro la invitare a tomar un café o lo que ella desee y se lo diré, solo espero que no me rechace por que no lo soportaría.

Con Hinata.

Mañana se la entregare al salir del teatro, pero como se la daré, piensa Hinata piensa, como le dirás que lo quieres y no solo como amigo, esta decidido mañana se lo diré, que me enamore de el, cuando lo conocí siendo solo compañeros de equipo y poco apoco amigos que me gusto desde que se disculpo conmigo el primer día que supimos que trabajaríamos juntos por un semestre, que no soporto que las chicas de su club de fans se le cuelguen del brazo, pero que soy feliz cuando me saluda todas las mañanas con una sonrisa, que me siento bien cuando caminamos juntos y hablamos de que nos gusta y que nos disgusta.  
Si por fin le diré lo que siento, solo espero que no me rechace, por que no se si después podría estar con el todos los días y que por esa causa se rompa nuestra amistad.

Por fin Domingo:

Ambos se levantaron muy contentos y se prepararon para el encuentro en la tarde, ese día se sentía un poco de frió, solo indicaba que el otoño pronto se acabaría y que casi era invierno. Ambos hicieron lo habitual por la mañana pero con mas impaciencia que en las veces anteriores, hasta que llego la tarde.

Sasuke  
Vaya el día se nublo y hace mucho viento, mejor le pediré el auto a Itachi.

Hinata  
Ya es hora, Y no tardara Sasuke en llegar, así que por favor tranquilízate, que no se note lo nerviosa que estas, se como siempre.

Sasuke  
Que bien que me lo presto no sin haber prometido hacer ciertas cosas por el, como siempre cuando le pido un favor. Estoy frente a la casa de Hinata.

Hinata  
Tocan, es de seguro el.

Sasuke:" Hola! Creo que llegue antes."

Hinata: "no eto…, así esta no llegar tarde."

En el camino al teatro solo hablaron de su exposición y nada mas, cuando por fin llegaron al teatro el bajo y le abrió la puerta dándole la mano para salir, presento a Gaara que era un buen amigo que conoció en secundaria, además de que estaban juntos en la escuela de música.  
Por fin Hinata y Sasuke conocieron a su novia de Gaara, la obra fue algo poco romántica mejor dicho fue la de Sweeney Todd.(que es nada romantica pero me encanta opinion de la autora)  
Cuándo termino y salieron del teatro ambas parejas se despidieron y por fin Sasuke dijo:

Sasuke: "¿te gustaría ir a algún lado a tomar algo?, Ya sabes por el frió que se siente"

Hinata: "es verdad hace algo de frió."

Sasuke: "bien vamos."

Se lo digo, demonios si es ahora o nunca.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron rumbo a alguna Cafetería pero, detuvo el auto frente a un parque y le dijo que antes quería mostrarle algo, Hinata solo acepto y bajaron y caminaron hasta cerca de una banca y ella se sentó mientras el la miraba y decía:

Sasuke:" yo quería preguntarte algo…, e- hm yo es…"

Hinata: " yo también quería decirte algo, p-p-pero yo antes quiero darte esto."

Así es Hinata saco la bufanda del la bolsa del abrigo y se la dio

Hinata: "la hice por que quería regalártela, se que no soy buena en las manualidades pero me esforcé mucho en hacerla, y-y-yo… espero te guste…." (Mirándolo con nervios y sonrojada)

Sasuke:" Hinata-chan gracias" ( la tomo para colocársela en el cuello y noto que tenia el aroma de Hinata) " es muy bonita y de mi color favorito."

Hinata: "en verdad te gu….. "

No termino de decir nada por que Sasuke la beso tan dulcemente y con mucho amor que no pudo terminar de hablar, solo cerro los ojos y dejo que la besara poco a poco el intento profundizar el beso y ella abrió su boca para poder ambos profundizar el beso, era el primero para Hinata y para Sasuke, nunca pensaron que fuera a si de maravilloso besar a la persona que aman.  
Cuando por fin se separaron el la abrazo y le dijo al oído

Sasuke: "Te amo Hinata-chan desde que te vi." (Dijo suavemente)

Hinata sintió que su corazón latía tan fuerte y la felicidad que sentía era indescriptible y solo dijo:

Hinata:"yo también te amo " (abrazándolo y recargando su mejilla en el pecho de Sasuke)

El se separo solo un poco mirándola de nuevo, y sostuvo su barbilla levantando un poco su rostro se le fue acercando muy lentamente y mientras se acercaba dijo

Sasuke: "se mi Novia Hinata-hime"

Hinata solo cerraba poco a poco los ojos y mientras le respondía

Hinata: "si, quiero ser tu Novia Sasu…." (Dijo suavemente, como un susurro) no término la frese  
Ambos estaban en un beso tan lleno de amor que no hacia falta ninguna palabra más de las que se dijeron.  
Estuvieron así solo unos cuantos minutos y caminaron de la mano al la cafetería que estaba frente al parque.

Sasuke: "sabes creo que si tengo buena suerte Hime."

Hinata: "¿por que? Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke: "mmmmm…, por que si no nunca hubiera sido tu compañero de equipo y mucho menos tu hubieras sido mi novia."

Hinata: "puede que sea eso o que eres un chico muy lindo."(Dice sonriendo dulcemente)

Sasuke: "no tanto como tu Hinata-hime."

Sonriendo los dos entraron a la cafetería, mientras comenzaba a nevar

Sasuke: "Si. Confirmado tengo muy buena suerte."

FIN


End file.
